Talk:Club Penguin Island
In fanon history, New Club Penguin was created before Club Penguin Island - and so, Club Penguin is named after New Club Penguin. Because New Club Penguin was made in 2002, and Club Penguin was made in 2005. However, if were talking about "articles", then yes, New Club Penguin is named after Club Penguin, but in creation history - CP was named after NCP. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) .....that would make no sense whatsoever. You don't call a country "New Club Penguin" when, at its founding, Club Penguin doesn't exist. Someone needs to change history. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That's what I was trying to point out. It didn't make sense at all. Club Penguin doesn't have to be made in 2005. I say it should of been made in 2002/2003, however, the name was chosen before it was made. It was chosen just before New Club Penguin's name was chosen in a meeting with the South Pole Council & the UnitedTerra Parliament. We'll write it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- *I wanted CP to be the hub of the Colonial Revolution, but the history of it AND the Night Club are to contradictory. I demand a rewrite! (heh heh) --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE SYSTEM IS BROKE, DEAL WITH IT! † 20:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I shall accept the challenge. Although, the Colonial Antarctica article gives me no dates, locations, etc. whatsoever. Can you instruct me on this?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-I 'gree with YOU! 21:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) No one ever said CP was made in 2005. It was colonized in 2000. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Then we seriously need to re-write. I know it started off as Penguin Chat, but it got the name Club Penguin in 2005 - as it says in the article. We need to re-write... everything. And I agree with TurtleShroom. And even though it was colonized in 2000, Explorer, it doesn't say that. You can't claim anything if it doesn't say that. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I can. I invented early USA history, and thus I'm an authority on the subject. The Club, if I recall correctly, left South Pole City circa 2000, trekking back to CP and colonizing it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay. So how do we re-write, and what do we include? You'll need to modify USA's history, I need to add to New Club Penguin's, and then we all work together to re-write Club Penguin. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I'll help! I wrote alot of the history pre-2000, and, some 2000-now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Paint it black and take it back! ']] 22:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Ninj, I don't think we can rewrite the USA's history. That would upset the continuity, and we'd have to rewrite a lot of stories involving the early CP or USA. Can't you change NCP instead? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I never said all of the USA history, just the parts where there is Club Penguin written in it and add a sentence or two where it describes CP. I'll start re-writing this article. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Edits I think you should make it that non-staff on this wiki can edit the page... --Rosroble 13:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Non-staff can edit the page. However, you have to reach a certain amount of edits to edit the article because it's protected. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 17:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Whoa Since when does CP belong to Snowzerland? Dancing Penguin 16:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) EBUL! TS and I have been discussing the strange oddities of Club Penguin's membership system, and we've decided it's time to make a change to CP's economy. Enter Economic Borders UnLimited, or EBUL for short. They're the marketing program behind the membership system and CP's freaky economy. Right now, the idea is in development, but I assure everyone we'll get it up and running sooner or later. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!']]) View this template 22:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. Hints as to what EBUL involves: renting, bubbles, trade, commerce, corruption (sort of), and protectionism. LOTS AND LOTS OF PROTECTIONISM. YAY! ME HELPZ! (In perfect grammar of course). --Chief of Secret Police and Führer's dog Yeah, it's you idiots 15:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure. It'll involve a lot of economics, though, which is why TS is involved. See his talk page for more information. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!']]) View this template 15:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Like to buy clothing you need a "membershir card" like at costcos. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 18:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Mex, it's more complicated than that. WAY MORE COMPLICATED THAN THAT. Hehehehehe... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!']]) View this template 20:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC)